


First Burn

by datfangirl14



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: First Burn, Prompt Fic, Random & Short, Random prompt, hamilton-first burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 04:01:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21403858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/datfangirl14/pseuds/datfangirl14
Summary: A simple prompt on the song  "First Burn"
Kudos: 1





	First Burn

**Author's Note:**

> The characters are random and this is just really based on the song First Burn.

“Hey there hon,” the husband of the woman said, “You know, I still have the letters you made me,” the woman said, “Marilynn, that’s very sweet of you,” the man said, “I loved you from the moment we met, Bentley,” Marilynn said, “Well-” “Do you know what Maria said when I told her what you did?” she asked while staring at the papers in her hands, “W-what?” Bentley stuttered, “You’ve married a bastard,” Marilynn chuckled darkly, “Don’t even go near me,” she held out her hand, “I don’t want to be anywhere near you,” she continued.

“I’m burning them,” she declared, “W-wait, what are you burning?” he asked frantically, “Your letters, you could watch if you’d like. I don’t know who you are anymore Bentley! I need to learn who you are so I’m burning these useless things!” Marilynn said fiercely, “Mar, you don’t have to do this,” he said weakly, “Well I want to!” she said as she placed the letters in the jar in front of her and threw a lit match in it.

“Burn.” 

“You think I wouldn’t notice how you publicly posted your ‘moments’ with her?” she asked as the fire from the jar illuminated the room dimly. “You brought this girl into our home! Into our bed!” Marilynn emphasized, “Just to justify your actions, you ruined our lives,” she whispered. “I did it for us Marilynn! Not for myself!” Bentley defended, “How is sleeping with someone for my benefit?!” she asked immediately, “Tell me!” she shouted with tears rolling down her face. 

Bentley went silent and looked down at his feet. He was cornered, he was found out. “I know the rumors, I know what’s going on,” she confessed, “But you know what I see?” Marilynn asked as she faced him, “There’s nothing to see!” Bentley exclaimed as he sighed heavily, “I see,” she walked one step towards him, “How,” and another, “You look,” and the last one, “At my sister,” she whispered beside his ear.

His eyes widened as she said those three words. “I’m not naive Bentley,” Marilynn said as she stepped away from him, “I have seen the women you socialize with,” she added. “It’s not what you think Marilynn,” he said softly but with a guilty tone, “Don’t even think that I haven’t seen how they fell for your tricks and charms that even I fell for!” she shouted. He once again, stayed silent and continued to look at her with sad eyes, “I’ll let future historians wonder how I reacted when you broke my heart,” she blurted, “W-wait, what do you mean by that?” he asked confused, “I am erasing myself from the narrative, I’m also getting away from you and burn these meaningless papers,” she explained.

“Marilynn please don’t do this,” Bentley begged, “Well I will because you have thrown it all away so stand back and watch these burn,” she argued. “Please don’t do this,” he begged once again, “Don’t tell me you’re hurt by this? Because did you know how hurt I was when I heard it?! No! You didn’t even think of what I would feel! And when the time comes, you better explain to the children,” she said angrily and the tears poured continuously, “What will I say? What will I explain? Marilynn please,” he said desperately, “The pain and embarrassment you put me through, their mother,” she answered.

“When will you learn that they are, no we are your legacy?” she asked while looking straight into his eyes.

He looked away and stayed silent as he had no answer anymore, “If you thought you were mine, well, you aren’t,” she said as she turned away and looked at the burning letters. She noticed that he was going near her , “Don’t.”


End file.
